At present, various Operating Systems (OSs) provide interfaces or mechanisms used for acquiring input data information from a user, for example, a Hook provided in the Windows operating system by Microsoft Corporation is a significant one of such interfaces, and may be used for intercepting and processing a message sent to other application program. In this case, a hacker may intercept data inputted through a data input device such as a keyboard by using various Hook interface programs at the Application Program Interface (API) layer, for the purpose of thieving important data information such as a user password. The emergence of such technologies threatens the current information security greatly.
In the prior art, some defense programs defense the Hooks by means of prohibiting the invoking of partial Hooks; or, the defense programs per se are superior Hooks, to enable obtaining in advance of any keyboard input by the user before other Hook takes effect.
However, the effect of such defense solutions in the prior art is not satisfying due to the fact that the hacker can also ensure the execution priority of a hacker program by acquiring a higher system authority, or obtain the user input in advance by using an Operating System invoking function at a lower layer.
Therefore, in view of the increasing theft of the input data information by the hacker, there is a need for a superior technical solution to protect data information inputted by the user.